Before My Eyes
by Koganeiro
Summary: Karst didn't see her life flash before her eyes when she died, she thought about it beforehand. Oneshot.


I watched as Felix, Isaac, and everyone else left the now-heated room. Though, I still felt cold. Is this how my sister felt as she died?

I numbly waited for my time to come, the blackness creeping in inch by inch.

_I want to see the Mars Lighthouse put back into motion, I want to see the lighting of the lighthouse..._

Agatio. Was he dead already? No, I could still hear his raspy breathing. We are like Saturos and Menardi, dying together.

They were all taking so long. No firing of the lighthouse, not yet. Could they have... died? No, it wasn't possible. Isaac and his friends had killed my sister and Saturos. Felix and everyone else had beaten us. Here was no way they could die, not yet. They just _couldn't _die until the lighthouse was lit. Or Prox, the world...

I was dying, and all I was doing was just waiting. I should savor my last minutes of living, I'd never has the chance again.

I subconsciously half shut my eyes. A memory was coming back to me, something I hadn't thought about in such a long time...

I saw myself young again, just a little kid. Me and my sister would play in the snow so happily, sometimes with our friends Saturos and Agatio, sometimes on our own. As fun as it was when all four of us had a snow fight, I can remember how much I also loved spending family time with my older sister, it was all so great. The four of us, the two of us...

And as we got older, our fun times didn't last as long. Sometimes Menardi would sneak off, even, and I wasn't able to find her. Though, I did once, by sneakily, and quietly, following her around. She was training herself, in strength, with Psynergy, fighting...

I kept following her, and she didn't know, until I confronted her with it in the middle of training. By her facial expression, I thought that she was going to be mad, so mad.

But instead, my sister kindly smiled, and offered me to hold that scythe of hers. Excitedly, I accepted. And I nearly fell over, making her laugh. She always looked beautiful, but even more so happy, when she was laughing.

And so, we started sneaking off together. We trained together, and she helped me. Even got me my own scythe, how I was so happy. She'd praise me whenever I got a new Psynergy right, or if I did good in sparring with Agatio. And when I did bad, sister pushed me with encouragement further.

We got stronger together, like Saturos and Agatio. It was great, how I loved her so.

Then came the deadful news that she and Saturos were going on a mission, a dangerous one. One that could save Prox, one that could save Weyard. It took me but a nanosecond to realize why she and Saturos had been training. Agatio, too. But he wasn't quite strong enough.

I was so sad when she left, and how she wouldn't be able to contact us until she returned to Prox to light the Mars Lighthouse. So many people were gone, but me and Agatio were here. At the time, we decided that we'd get stronger and than set out to join them. But until them, we'd stay here and train and spar. Together, everyday. We were like family.

It was many days later, weeks, maybe even months before we felt ready enough. And besides, they were taking so long, we had to join them. Goodbye, survivors of the boulder in Vale. Goodbye, family, goodbye, Prox...

It was another long time before we found even a trace. It was Felix, and three other adepts, of whom I couldn't recognize. It hurt so much, I found out they were dead. It was impossible, but true. SATUROS AND SISTER HAD BEEN KILLED.

And by that Isaac fellow. I vowed to hunt down that Venus Adept and avenge my sister. I wanted to crush him between my hands that very moment. It was a vow I couldn't keep...

As I went to regroup with Agatio, I found him talking to a strange man, a water adept. He introduced himself as Alex from Imil, and wished to join us on our quest. We didn't object until we heard him out, saying that he had helped Saturos and Menardi.

Agatio didn't like this man, though found it a good idea to ally with him. I, however, had other ideas.

"You–you didn't help them when they were dying! You, you BASTARD!" I wailed, as Agation had to hold me back from trying to hurt him in anyway possible.

"I underestimated the strength of Isaac and his companions, I am sorry..." Alex apologized, but his voice didn't SOUND apologetic.

After reasoning and objecting and wailing and crying and more objecting with more reasoning Alex did become our ally, in the end.

I blinked. I had just remembered about a third of our, mine and Agatio's, adventure. And no light. Geez, they were taking so long.

_But I'm also taking so long to die..._

Tilting and turning me head, I looked over at the also-dying Agatio. My only friend. The way he was laying there, helplessly, reminded me of our time and the Jupiter lighthouse. I don't know why, though.

We were fighting against two of Isaac's party; Isaac himself and a companion named Ivan. We were easily winning, though they were a lot stronger than expected. Ivan went down easier than Isaac, who went down after getting distracted. Even after our victory, they were still breathing, still alive.

I wanted to deal the finishing blow to Isaac, but then Felix and his party came along and stopped me. As much as I hated to, as we were in no condition to fight all of them, I left the man be and left for the beacon.

We had been expecting Felix with the star, and Felix only, but he just HAD to bring that Lemurian, Piers, along. As we had hoped, though, the two fired the beacon, restoring Jupiter to its original strength.

Though traitors deserved death, and that's what we wished to give them. Mainly Felix. And we would have, had it not been for those girls showing up and Isaac's party on their way. At least we had gotten the Mars Star. And, as much as we also hated to, we followed Alex's advice and left the lighthouse before that annoying, stupid brat Isaac could even come.

And I guess that was the main closer to our adventure. This dangerous mission that both us were going to, and that sister and Saturos had died on. Well, not quite, there still is that little bit left of the Mars Lighthouse.

For moments when we returned we were treated like heroes, the two of us. Everyone seemed happy, until that question, "Where is Saturos and Menardi?"

I was to hurt on the inside to explain, so it was up to Agatio to tell all the other Proxians that they had been murdered, and by whom.

It took me so long to regain myself, as I had been focusing all my willpower on NOT crying. The last thing I heard Agatio say was, "However, we have the Mars Star. And together, me and Karst shall complete their mission!"

He lied to them, we weren't able to. We got lost in the lighthouse, and an unknown voice said we lack skills and will to go any further. Turned into dragons, and frozen. And when we were freed, we fought againt Felix and his companions, and lost.

He has grown so much stronger than when we fought him at the Jupiter Lighthouse. You can do it, Felix. You can do it...

"Karst, look..." Agatio whispered, pointing upwards. "The lighthouse..."

He was right, I could see it being lit. I could see the light.

_I saw it. Thank you, Felix..._

I felt his hand reach out and numbly grab mine. It was ice cold, but also felt so warm...

_I'm sorry, sister. I never got to avenge you. But because Isaac helped light the beacon, I hope you'll forgive me..._

"Karst..." I heard him whisper again.

_We are going to die together, just like you and Saturos, sister..._

Squeezing his hand back, we enjoyed our last seconds of life together. Weyard was saved, and Prox was saved. I never got to tell Agatio how I felt about him, but I think he figured it out on his own, anyway.

_Sister, I'm coming to join you..._


End file.
